The Petition
by CK97
Summary: Edward thinks about his petition as he watches Bella sleep. Not sure about the pairings yet...or if I wanna continue. R&R!


**Title**: The Petition.  
**Author**: Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen  
**Rating**: K+  
**Pairings**: None, yet.  
**Summary**: Edward's thinks about the petition he mentioned. Eclipse.  
**Warnings**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: sigh I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Sam Uley, Embry Call or...unfortunately, Jasper Hale. So stop rubbing it in already!  
**Reveiws**: Are just as dazzling as Edward. (Okay, maybe not.)

_"Do I have to send a petition around to get you to believe? Shall I tell you whose names would be on the top of the list? You know a few of them, but some might surprise you."_

I don't think Bella realized just how true this statement actually was. There are many people that would kill for a chance with her. Many that she already knows about, but also some that she's completely oblivious to. As I watched her sleep in my arms, I thought of all the people that had ever had her in their thoughts.

_Jacob Black._

This one she knew. It was painfully obvious that he wanted to be with her. And, I'll admit, she probably should be. He could take care of her, but he also wouldn't hurt her. Not like I could. He could give her a family. He could give her a life. All I could do was take one from her.

_Mike Newton._

Also painfully obvious. From the first day she came to Forks, he pursued her. He would, like Jacob, be able to give her a family. He was the best choice for my Bella, being human and all. But she had never given him a second thought. I didn't have to read her mind to know that.

_Eric Yorkie._

Not so obvious, but definitely not surprising. He was the nicest person she had met on her first day. He would be good for her, but she wouldn't be all that happy. Not like she should be. Not like she deserves to be.

_Sam Uley._

Sure, he had imprinted on Emily, but that doesn't stop him from thinking about Bella. A little too much for my liking, but I can't really blame the guy. If he wasn't tied to Emily in the most permanent way possible, I swear he would be fighting for her just as hard as Jacob.

_Embry Call._

Not too surprising. Also not too serious. Simply a childhood crush. He thinks she's cute. Nothing to be worried about.

I looked down at the angel sleeping in my arms and I struggled to control my emotions as I thought about the last person on my list.

_Jasper Hale._

Mostly bloodlust, sure. But, occasionally, I caught a stray thought of something more. He would imagine the two of them lounging on the couch watching a movie, or walking along the beach after sunset. The thoughts would only last a moment before he felt my emotions and stopped thinking about it. I wasn't mad, I couldn't blame him. But it made me twice a cautious with Bella around him. What if she realized that he was just as wonderful, if not better, as I am? What if, when she was changed, she wanted him instead of me? What if she already did? It was at these moments that I felt particularly frustrated about not being able to read Bella's mind. To not know how she felt about my brother. I knew it was crazy. That my Bella would always be mine. But, when you have a brother who can manipulate the emotions of the girl you love, it makes you think twice.

I smiled down at my angel as she whispered my name in her sleep. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, watching the automatic smile spread across her face. She whispered my name once more and the love in her voice made me smile. I held her a little tighter and smiled again when she snuggled closer to me.

The moments passed slowly as I watched her float in and out of dreams. At first, my name was the only thing that escaped her lips. But somewhere around 5:30, another name passed her lips. The name that I hoped I would never hear her say, not with that much love and desire in her voice.

"Jasper."

* * *

So...What did you think? Not quite sure if I want to continue...you should let me know. How do you do that? Reviews, silly goose. :)


End file.
